Riku's Promise
by A. M. Menser
Summary: *One-Shot* Riku finally found Kairi, but she is not at all well. (Takes place before Monstro level.)


Riku's Promise By techie_birdie  
  
A/N: First of all, *pulls out long list from pocket* I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy, Cid, Yuffie, "Leon," Aeris, Cloud, Hercules, Phil, Hades, Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Pinocchio, Gepetto, Tarzan, Jane, Alice, the Cheshire Cat, Ariel, King Triton-wait. Rewind! Okay, so I don't own anybody in Kingdom Hearts. There. SO DON'T SUE ME! But boy I wish I owned Riku. (^-^) I really wish I did. he is such a stud. wow. okay! On with the show! (or is it "on with the story?")  
  
Riku entered one of the long dark halls of Hollow Bastion. He felt almost at home there, although something inside him was afraid. Maleficent had her back turned to him.  
"Did you complete your task?" she asked.  
"Yes. Now, where is Kairi? Take me to her!" Riku cried frantically.  
"Calm down, calm down. You will see her, like I promised. In fact, she will be brought to you," Maleficent said waving her hand in a summoning gesture.  
Kairi appeared suddenly on the cold floor in front of Riku. She was lying as if she was dead.  
"Kairi!" Riku yelped for joy and then for worry. He knelt down quickly and scooped her up in his arms. He glared at Maleficent.  
"What have you done to her?!" Riku yelled angrily.  
"Why, nothing at all. The heartless found her and brought her to me. She has been in this very castle all the while you have been searching for her. She has not been mistreated, I assure you. She was brought here like that."  
Riku looked at Kairi. Her face was set like she was peacefully sleeping. Her body was cold and limp, but she had a faint pulse. Riku pulled her closer and held her tighter, as if to warm her cold body.  
"What's happened to her?" Riku asked Maleficent.  
"She has lost her heart."  
"What? Lost her heart? What does that mean?"  
"It means that the Heartless took her heart."  
"I thought you said you didn't hurt her!"  
"I didn't. But the Heartless have minds of their own."  
"Can she get her heart back?"  
"Yes. She needs a heart from another."  
"Then I'll give mine! If it'll save Kairi!"  
"Oh no, boy. You need not give up your own heart. I have much use for you. Here is how we will revive her: You need to steal someone else's heart. One who's heart is on the very brink of being taken by the Heartless. Even a weak heart will do. She will regain her own once the transfer is done."  
"Then I'll do it!"  
Maleficent laughed.  
"Good boy. Go and get the heart from the puppet Pinocchio. He will be an easy catch. See that you don't fail."  
"Oh, I won't! I'm going to save Kairi!"  
"Very well. I will leave you alone with the girl, since you so badly wanted to see her."  
Maleficent turned and walked out of the dark room.  
Riku looked at Kairi again. He stroked her auburn hair.  
"What did those Heartless do to you, Kairi? Don't worry. Just hang on a little longer while I go and get your heart. Don't give up hope. Oh, if only you knew how much I love you, Kairi. I love you so much. Ever since I saw you. I love you more than Sora ever could. Sora has abandoned us for some dopey new friends. Waving around a 'keyblade' and acting like he's so high-and-mighty. But we don't need him. You just need me, Kairi. I'll protect you, no matter what. I'll never let you out of my sight again. I'm going to get your heart back. I promise you. I promise that to you, Kairi."  
He kissed her clay cold lips tenderly and lifted her off the ground. He carried her in his arms through the dark passageways of Maleficent's Castle, clutching her close to his chest in fear that he might lose her again.  
  
A/N: Awww. isn't that sweet? Well this was a short lil' one-shot about how much Riku loves Kairi. ^^ I'm not sure about the whole "losing heart" thing. I was just playing Kingdom Hearts today and got the inspiration to write this. I'm not a total expert on KH. But I do ask one thing. was Maleficent evil and maniacal enough in my story? If any of you out there have played the game (and if you haven't I ask you what rock have you been living under and I strongly urge you to run to Blockbuster this very minute and rent it) you know that Maleficent is the head lady in charge of all the stuffs. (Isn't she great though?) She is calm and collected and everything to Riku and even tells him "[he's] like a son to [her]." (But I think she was trying to suck up to Riku.) So I hope I portrayed her well in this ficcy. Maleficent is my all-time favorite villain and I was SO happy when I saw her in KH! She is so great! Smooth, evil, conniving, always on top of things, is never beat (well, I take that back. that sappy prince in Sleeping Beauty. _ Poor Maleficent.) , and can turn into a dragon! How cool is that! Anyway, that is my rant of the wonderfully evil Maleficent. Please people! R&R! 


End file.
